Characters
Here's a list of all more known characters featured in rovars madness survival interactive: Mike Izbeki ( Nexus ) Our main character first showed/played appearance somewhere in C&A base. He was a test project from Vitae projects ( was not the only one ) . His special abilltities were greater reflections meaning faster movement and speed. One of the scientists who created him was David. David created him for a reson to help get him out of C&A. That task turn more or less scucesfull. Mike was actually a normal human not long ago, an orphen child untill David found him. After those two escaped along with Metei and Steve, Nexus and his team got caught by some thiefs. He managed to escape and free his men. After running threw a zombie apocalypse, they went to a building were Nexus buyed militia gear for them. Mike then started a slap fight and ended in a rebel force as a prisoner. He got a bit lucky there, showed his skills, found David again and joined the rebel force. Then with orders of Talon, Mike went back to C&A base facility, killed the president along with Metei, and tried to escaped again. Realised Mike shoot the wrong one, so he had to do it again and finally killed him with David's help. To save his friends from bandits, Mike used Vitae Gamma sample, turned into beast, killed robbers and saved them again. Last hearing from Mike was with crusaders soldiers where he agreed with David to help Steve's griend Sarah from becoming zombified. Data found in C&A base. This is were Mike realised and remembered all about himself. Mike's forms. David Reid The most known scientist and the anticipated creator of project involved with Mike. Even though he was often mean, he was a loyal friend with Nexus. David approved that tough friendship with saving Mike's life a few times, he even doublecrosed his own C&A president which the president thought, he was working with him all the time. A person, who knew, what he was doing all the time. As for why he was like a zombie in the beginning, unknown answer. General Matei Steve Lyles A security guard in the Lab-A2 sector of the C&A base facility. First introduced when shooting zombies amushing the base. He was kinda funny guy but later in rebel force base, he turned into a serious killer. He had no remorse and was in love with Sarah. But he did something very big. Steve applied to take the biobomb'' launched by C&A to destroy all the rebel forces'' as far as he could to save their lives, Nexuses and Davids included meaning also sacrifising his life. A miracle was, he did't get killed, beacuse he jumped of the chopper right after it exploded. Steve joined with Nexus and David again right were he killed Metei for the last time with his sniper. When Sarah got bitten by a zombie, he choosed himself to stay with her for as long she would be alive, so Nexus and David went searching for an antidote.